Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Animationsserien)
Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter [[Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek|Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek]] in Animationsserien und -shows. Umfasst werden hier Anime, Zeichentrick, CGI, Stop-Motion und Puppentrick. Abenteuer mit Timon und Pumbaa Mit Schirm, Charme und Schnecke (The Man From J.U.N.G.L.E., 3x09b) Pumbaa erzählt Speedy Ein riesiges Raumschiff, noch riesiger als die Enterprise, hat Timon entführt. Externe Links * American Dad Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Außerdem können die Freunde von Stans Sohn Steve Smith, Snot und Barry, Klingonisch sprechen. Der Ladybugs-Club (Not Particularly Desperate Housewive, 1x16) Stan will den Hund, den er kurz vorher ausgesetzt hat und den Weg zurück nach Hause wieder gefunden hat, mit einem Bat'leth töten. Als er jedoch etwas für Stan Gutes getan hat, will er es bei Ebay verkaufen. Starallüren (Star Trek, 2x08) Steve besitzt zwei Hunde, die Chekov und Sulu heißen. Externe Links * Bernd das Brot Bernd das Brot (Serie) Bernd ohne Bunt (39) Bernd wird von einer von Briegels Erfindungen in mehrere Paralleluniversen befördert, unter anderem mit einem Spock-Kostüm auf die Brücke der ''Enterprise''-D. Dort angekommen, beamen sich einige Bernds in Borg-Kostümen auf die Brücke. Danach wird Bernd in das nächste Universum befördert. USS Bumblebee Bush Bernd das Brot spielt in der KiKA-Serie Raumschiff Bumblebee den Wissenschaftsoffizier Mr. Brot. Uniformen, Design der Brücke, Computerlogbucheinträge und Feinde (Brot, in Star Trek bekannt als Borg) sind übernommen worden. Nachtschleife Call-In In seiner ‚Call-In‘-Nachtschleife wird ihm der Kopfhörer falsch aufgesetzt. Er meint dazu: Wir sind Brot – Widerstand ist zwecklos. Nerds In seiner Nerd-Nachtschleife wird Bernd in eine Sternenflottenuniform mit Vulkanier-Ohren gehüllt und vor eine Planeten-Kulisse gestellt. Als er sich weigert, dem Publikum die Funktionen eines Transporters zu erläutern, beamt sich ein Mann im Redshirt-Outfit auf den Planeten und wird von einem Gorilla in Gorn-Uniform attackiert. Um von dem Planeten zu verschwinden, meint er: Scotty, beam mich rauf. Allerdings wird er darauf nur in eine Sicherheitsuniform gehüllt, worauf Bernd von dem Gorilla gejagt wird. Im Hintergrund sieht man außerdem ständig ein Raumschiff ähnlich der Constitution-Klasse im Orbit des Planeten kreisen. Externe Links * * Bernd das Brot - Inoffizieller Episodenführer Die Brot-Piloten Weltraum-Enten (Space Ducks, 01x16a) Sway Sway startet den Warpantrieb des Raketentrucks. Die Alien-Entführung (Flock Collecting, 02x10a) Die Stein-Aliens sind Parodien auf die Besatzung der Enterprise. Externe Links * Camp Candy Wunder der Wildnis (Robo-Camp, 2x01) Der Robo-Camper modernisiert das Camp auf Raumfahrt Niveau was von den Campern kommentiert wird mit, "Es hat mehr Bliklichter als das Raumschiff Enterprise." Externe Links * Catdog Catdog 3001 (Catdog 3001, 3x17a) Cat & Dog werden von den Nachfahren ihrer Freunde ins Jahr 3001 geholt um den bösen Imperator Winslow zu stürzen. Dabei treffen sie auf "Mr. Sunshine Spock" & "Shriekuhura". Externe Links * Captain Simian & die Weltraumaffen Die "Holo Boons", holographische Paviane mit menschlicher Intelligenz in roten Raumanzügen, sind Parodien auf die Redshirts aus . Externe Links * Die Chipmunks geh'n zum Film Ein Ableger von Alvin und die Chipmunks (1983) Captain Dirks größtes Abenteuer (Star Wreck: The Absolutely Final Frontier, 01x06) Die Folge ist eine einzige -Parodie Captain Dirk und seine Chipmunks müssen gegen Außerirdische vorgehen. Die mit einem riesigen Staubsauger alles aufsaugen wollen, was anders ist als sie selbst. Externe Links * Code Geass In der Serie Code Geass gibt es eine United Federation of Nations, eine klare Anspielung auf die Vereinigte Föderation der Planeten. Externe Links * * http://codegeass.wikia.com/wiki/United_Federation_of_Nations Dexters Labor In der falschen Galaxis (Star Check Unconventional, 02x14a) Dieser Film hat ein Intro á la . Dexter und zwei Freunde wollen kostümiert zu einer Star Trek Convention, landen aber in der falschen Halle und versuchen als Außenteam aus der Lage raus zu kommen. Externe Links * Digimon Data Squad Auf Messers Schneide (1x39) Als das Passagierflugzeug von einem Blitz getroffen wird und im Begriff ist abzustürzen, gibt der Pilot folgenden Funkspruch ab: Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist NCC 1701, unser Steuer klemmt. Externe Links * Dirty Pair We'll Teach You How To Kill A Computer (1x01) An einer Tafel ist eine Namensliste mit W. Shatner, L. Nimoy, D. Kelly, J. Doohan, W. Koenig, G. Takei und N. Nichols zu sehen. Disneys Wochenend-Kids In dieser Serie gibt es eine Pizzaria die jeden Samstag ihr Thema ändert. Pudding-Ball (Pudding Ball 1x7b ) Diese Woche hat sich die Pizzaria auf Science-Fiction eingestellt. Der Laden nennt sich Deep Dish 9. Angelehnt an . Es gibt Soundeffekt wie auf der Brücke der NCC 1701 und den Hinweis nicht das Dilithium zu essen. Externe Links * Dragonball Z/ GT Neuigkeiten für Piccolo '(N'nabakana! Tsuchi kara Umareta Saibaiman, Dragonball Z 1x22) In dieser Episode ist ein als Nachrichtenhelikopter auftretendes Shuttle der mit der Registriernummer NCC-1701-A zu sehen. Es ist eine Anlehnung an die Shuttle Szene aus Star Trek V, der zu der Zeit der Ausstrahlung dieser Dragonball Z Episode in den Kinos anlief. Die Suche beginnt! (''Wonteddo!! Goku ga Shimeite Hai!?, 1x04) In der Episode taucht Rejikku, der Leibwächter des geldgierigen Herrschers des Planeten Imegga, Don Kiah auf. Rejikkus Gesicht besitzt große Ähnlichkeit mit denen der Ferengi. Externe Links * Duck Tales – Neues aus Entenhausen Gundels Gaukelei (Send In The Clones, 1x06) Als die Hexe Gundel Gaukeley die Gestalt der Haushälterin Frieda annimmt, ist das Geräusch der Handphaser aus zu hören. Ein Star in den Sternen (Where No Duck Has Gone Before, 1x08) Der englische Origintaltitel dieser Folge spielt auf den Vorspann von an. Der Major aus dem Kosmos ist eine Parodie auf Captain Kirk. Externe Links * Family Guy Family Guy ist eine US-amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, die seit 1999 unter der Führung von Seth MacFarlane, einem bekannten Star-Trek-Fan, produziert wird. Die Serie handelt von den Griffins, die in der fiktiven amerikanischen Kleinstadt Quahog im Bundesstaat Rhode Island leben. In der Serie gibt es eine große Anzahl von Referenzen an die Popkultur, unter anderem auch an Star Trek. Externe Links * * Star Trek im Family Guy Wiki Futurama In der Serie Futurama ist es zu einer Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek gekommen.navy cis Externe Links * * gotfuturama.com – Liste mit Referenzen zu entsprechenden Stellen in der Futurama-Episode Der letzte Trekkie (engl.) Die Glücksbärchies (1985) *Glücksbärchis in Weltall-Mission (The Thing That Came To Stay, 3x18a) *Der Weltraum-Clown (Space Bubbles, 3x18b) *Frau am Steuer … ? (Cheer Bear’s Change, 3x19a) *Der kleine Fresssack (A Hungry Little Guy, 3x19b) *Der Mondkönig (King Of The Moon, 3x20a) *Zusammenstoß mit einem Planeten (On Duty, 3x20b) *Die geheimnisvolle Schatulle (The Secret Of The Box, 3x21a) *Der vereiste Planet (The Frozen Forest, 3x21b) All diese Folgen haben ein Setting à la . Externe Links * Immer Ärger mit Newton Newtons Paradewagen (Nightmare On Friendly Street, 01x2a) Newton führt auf der Kommandobrücke des von ihm gebauten Paradewagens ein Selbstgespräch Externe Links * Kim Possible Seriencocktail (Dimension Twist, 3x06) Die Serienheldin Kim gerät in eine Konstruktion, die aus einem "Strudel-Kompensator" kombiniert mit Kabelfernseher besteht. Sie gelangt in mehrere Fernsehserien hinein, unter anderem eine, die zwar nicht Star Trek heißt, aber deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit aufweist (Uniformen, Raumschiff, Weltraumschlacht usw.). Sie wird vom Captain auf eine Mission geschickt, mit dem Kommentar, sie sei entbehrlich. Ihr Freund Wade, der scheinbar ein Fan der Serie ist (er fragt nach einem Autogramm), weist sie darauf hin, dass sie eine rote Uniformjacke trägt, also nicht lebend von ihrem Einsatz zurückkehren wird. Externe Links * Lego Star Wars Die Abenteuer der Freemaker Das Rennen von Tatooine (Race on Tatooine, 1x07) Dengar sagt im Podrennen in Anspielung auf einen Phaser: Blaster auf Betäubung. Externe Links * Malo Korrigan Der alte Krieger (Ancien Combattant, 1x02) Als Techniker Jones einen ernsten Schaden am Schiff entdeckt, entfährt ihm der Satz Beim großen Scotty! Externe Links * Mighty Ducks – Das Powerteam Enten gegen Saurier - Teil 2 (The First Face-Off - Part II, 1x02) Polizei Captain Klegghorn macht den Witz: Mr Spock hat angerufen. Er will seinen Phaser wieder haben. Externe Links * Muppet Show Schweine im Weltall (Pigs in Space) Eine der ersten Star-Trek-Parodien überhaupt, die später häufig zitiert wird. Darin geht es um die Crew der USS Swine'''trek – bestehend aus Captain Link Ringelschwanz, Miss Piggy und dem Wissenschaftsoffizier Dr. Julius Speckschwarte – und deren Abenteuer im Weltraum. Externe Links * * Muppet Show in der MuppetWiki (engl.) * Schweine im Weltall in der MuppetWiki (engl.) * Star Trek in der MuppetWiki (engl.) Muppets Tonight! Deep Space Schwein: Schweine im Weltall (Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine: The Next Generation of Pigs in Space) Diese Sketchreihe ist ein Sequel zu „Schweine im Weltall“. Der Titel spielt auf die Serien und an. Die Crew der neuen Swinetrek besteht aus Captain Pighead, Commander Piggy, Snorty und Lieutenant Craniac. Im Anschluss an den Sketch „Invaded by Bubbles“ (Folge 1x02) hat Leonard Nimoy einen kurzen Cameo-Auftritt. Im Backstage-Bereich spricht er Miss Piggy an und vergleicht den Sketch mit einer Episode aus ''Star Trek''. Er erwähnt dabei die ''Enterprise''. Externe Links * * Muppets Tonight! in der Duckipedia * Deep Space Schwein: Schweine im Weltall in der MuppetWiki (engl.) My Little Pony Freundschaft ist Magie Der Charakter Discord ist inspiriert von Q verkörpert von John de Lancie. So weist Discord auch viele Eigenschaften Q's auf. Er treibt gerne Spielchen und liebt es sich zu verkleiden. Er verändert die Realität mit einem Finger Schnippen und hat die Angewohnheit in Lichtblitzen zu erscheinen oder zu verschwinden. Um nur das wesentlichste zu nennen. Big Mac und Sugar Belle (The Big Mac Question, 9x23) Granny Smith erzählt von ihrem Traum dessen Elemente Anspielungen auf Star Trek sind. *Sie ist im Weltraum um fremde neue Welten zu erforschen: Das Grundkonzept von Star Trek. *Grandpear: Im Original gesprochen von William Shatner der Capt. Kirk verkörperte. *Mudbriar mit seiner Logik und spitzen Ohren: Mr. Spock. *Discord, siehe oben im Abschnitt. *Der Text: „Diese Orte sah nie ein Ponys zuvor“. Einen Ableitung des Star Trek Introtextes „Die nie ein Mensch zuvor gesehen hat.“ *Wusch weg waren sie: Der Warpantrieb mit dem Raumschiff in Star Trek durch den Weltraum reisen. *Es erklingen ein Paar Takte aus der Star Trek Titelmelodie. Externe Links * MLP-Wiki Oggy und die Kakerlaken Das erwachen der Kakerlaken (Le réveil des cafards, 5x20b) Die Kakerlaken tragen Raumanzüge in den Sternenflottenfarben Gold, Blau und Rot. Das Ei aus dem All (L’intrus venu de l’espace '', 5x20c) Oggy macht den vulkanischen Gruß. Externe Links * One Piece Rumble-Ball! Auch die japanische Animationsserie hat zumindest in ihrer deutschen Synchronfassung eine Pointe auf ''Star Trek zu bieten: Als Chopper durch seinen Rumble-Ball seine siebte Mutationsstufe präsentiert („Double Brain-Power“) und seine Hufe vor das Gesicht hält, steht für den begeisterten Ruffy fest: Cool, ist das'n Phaser? Sein Smutje Sanji meint daraufhin allerdings: Phaser, was soll das denn sein? und gerät mit seinem Käpt'n darüber in Streit. In der Originalfassung heißt es lediglich „Beam“. Externe Links * * OPWiki – Das Wiki für One Piece Phineas und Ferb Kampf der Daumen (Raging Bully, 1x05a) Ferb betäubt Buford auf dem Parkplatz mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff. Glibbernde Gefahr (Day Of The Living Gelatine!, 2x04a) Phineas und Ferb beamen sich mit einem Molekulartransporter in die Küche. Als sie dies Candace berichten fragt diese, wie sie so schnell dorthin gekommen sind. Phineas antwortet darauf: Wir geben unserem Molekulartransporter den letzten Feinschliff. Willst du ihn sehen? Candace reagiert jedoch ablehnend: Sehe ich so aus, als wollte ich molekulartransportiert werden wollen? Und jetzt schafft dieses stinkende Tier aus dem Schrank raus und schubst eure Moleküle woanders rum. Anschließend beamen sich Phineas, Ferb und Perry wieder weg, materialisieren sich jedoch Sekunden später wieder, als ein anderes Mädchen fragt, ob sie den Wackelpudding kosten möchten. Perry legt ein Ei (Perry Lays An Egg, 2x06a) Perry lässt sich durch ein Saugrohr von der Garage in einen Raum, der als Kommandozentrale dient, saugen. Dort erwartet ihn bereits ein Mann auf dem Monitor und fragt ob ihm ihr pneumatischer Transporter gefällt. thumb|Ein Visor bei Phineas und Ferb Phineas bringt Leben ins Spiel! (Gaming the System, 2x06b) Baljeet Rai trägt einen VISOR beim Musizieren mit Buford Van Stomm und Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. Der Fanaufstand (Nerds of a Feather, 2x33) * Als Phineas und Ferb ihre Spezialeffekte deaktivieren sieht man ein rotes Gitternetz am Boden und an den Wänden, ähnlich dem gelben Gitternetz auf einem inaktiven Holodeck. * Phineas und Ferb gehen später zu einer Convention (DV: Sciencefiction und Fantasy Messe). Dort bezeichnet ein Sciencefiction-Fan die TV-Serie "Weltraumabenteuer" als faszinierend. * Albert meint, dass "Stumbleberry Finkbat und der verlorene Schatten des düsteren Turmes" viel genialer und realistischer war, als die Hälfte aller Sciencefictionfilme zusammen. Damit bezieht er sich auf ein häufig von Trekkies vorgebrachtes Argument, dass die Realitätsnähe von Star Trek betont. Außerdem richtet er später einen Phaser auf einen Anhänger von "Stumbleberry Finkbat". * Baljeet Rai sagt zu einem anderen Fan: Deine Frage ist keine logische Reaktion auf das, was ich soeben gesagt hab. Später lässt er einen Elfen fortbeamen. * Phineas und Ferb benutzen einen Hologrammprojektor. * Der Bürgermeister wird von einem Formwandler gefangen genommen und ersetzt. Externe Links * Pokémon Wo ein Togepi noch nie gewesen ist! (Where no Togepi has gone before!, 610) Der Titel dieser Folge ist eine Anspielung auf den letzten Satz des TOS-Intros ("Wo noch nie ein Mensch zuvor gewesen ist!"/"Where no man has gone before!"). In der Folge geht es unter anderem auch um eine Weltraumreise. Externe Links * Politibongo Der Weltraum - unendliche Weiten Politibongo ist eine Kinderserie, die die Aufgaben und Funktion des Deutschen Bundestages erklärt. Die Hauptfiguren sind drei kleine Außerirdische, die unser politisches Systhem für ihren chaotischen Planeten übernehmen wollen. Der Text des Intros geht wie folgt: "Der Weltraum - unendliche Weiten. Vom fernen Planeten Bongo aus dringt ein Raumschiff in fremde Welten vor. Es hat einen wichtigen Auftrag und es heißt Politibongo." Wie der Text erinnert anfangs auch die Musik etwas an die von TNG und TOS. Externe Links * The Real Ghostbusters Supersender-Spuk TV (Station Identification, 2x02) Die Geisterjäger gehen gegen einen Geisterfernsehsender vor. Die Geister versuchen sie auf zu halten in dem sie sich vom Raumschiff Geisterprise als tote Kirk, Spock und McCoy runter beamen und das Quartett mit schreien in die Flucht schlagen wollen. Das Geisterraumschiff (Ain't NASA-sarily So, 2x47) Das Emblem auf den Uniformen der Crewmitglieder der Raumstation ähneln dem Sternenflottenemblem und die Kommunikationsoffizierin wurde Uhura nachempfunden. Diese Episode beginnt außerdem, wie viele Star-Trek-Episoden, mit einem Logbucheintrag des Captains. Externe Links * Rick and Morty In der Serie Rick and Morty ist es zu einer Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek gekommen. Externe Links * Roboroch Alienkäfer (Insectizoids, 1x16b) Reg bewundert im Fernsehen den Weltraumhelden Jeams T. Hornisse. Rockos modernes Leben Der Riesenstaubsauger (A Sucker For The Suck-O-Matic, 01x2a) Der übergeschnappte Superstaubsauger saugt ein Raumschiff auf, das eine Parodie auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] ist. Externe Links * Sailor Moon Schwere Verluste (2x22) Die Sailorkriegerinnen beamen sich an den Nordpol, um das Königreich des Dunklen zu besiegen. Externe Links * Sesamstraße thumb|Patrick Stewart, Graf Zahl und die Zahlen Null bis Neun In einer Episode der Sesamstraße versucht Graf Zahl die Zahlen Null bis Neun in der richtigen Reihenfolge aufzustellen, doch die Eins weigert sich still zwischen Null und Zwei stehenzubleiben. Plötzlich taucht Patrick Stewart auf und hilft dem Grafen, indem er Make it so, Number One! (dt: Machen sie es so, Nummer Eins!) sagt. Externe Links * * Sesamestreet.org – Offizielle Webseite (eng.) * „Make it so, Number One!“ – das Video auf Sesamestreet.org (eng.) * Star Trek in der MuppetWiki (engl.) Sherlock Yack der Zoodetektiv Wer hat beim Stinktier rumgekleckert? Bei der Befragung durch Sherlock gibt Frau Fuchsberger mit ihren Hightech Reifen an mit den Worten: Die haben sie nicht mal auf der Enterprise. Externe Links * Die Simpsons In der langen Laufzeit der Simpsons ist es zu einer Vielzahl an Anspielungen auf Star Trek gekommen. Externe Links * * Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) Simsalabim Sabrina Der beste Freund (You've Got A Friend, 1x53) In einer Folge wird Sabrina von Harveys lebendig gewordenem Fantasiefreund Morty der Kopf kahl geschoren. Morty kommentiert das trotz lautstarkem Protest nur mit: Picard-Style. Externe Links * Sky Girls In jeder Folge des Anime Sky Girls, in welchem ein Teil der Handlung auf der Brücke des Kriegsschiffes stattfindet, findet sich eine Anspielung auf Star Trek durch die Hintergrundgeräusche auf der Brücke, die 1:1 wie die der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aus klingen. Externe Links * Sky Girls auf AniSearch.de South Park In der Serie South Park ist es zu einer Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek gekommen. Externe Links * * South Park in der South Park Pedia Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) In dieser US-Serie gibt es eine Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Externe Links * Typisch Andy Andy, der Alien (It Came From East Gackle, 1x10) Als Andy fragt wie er den für seinen Alien-Streich aussieht entgegnet sein Freund Danny Wie Spock mit Magenschmerzen. Voltron: Legendärer Verteidiger Im Bauch des Weblums (The Belly of the Weblum 2x09) In dieser Folge tritt ein Weltraummonster auf, dass eine praktisch undurchdringbare Außenhülle besitzt und einen zerstörerischen Energiestrahl als Waffe verwendet. Außerdem verwertet es die Trümmer der zerstörten Planeten, um neue Sternensysteme zu erschaffen. Damit ähnelt die Funktionsweise derjenigen des Planetenkillers aus der -Episode . Die Voltron Show (The Voltron Show! 4x04) In dieser Episode begegnet Coltran einer Kreatur, die aus einer Pille geschlüpft ist und durch sein Ohr gekrochen ist, um das Gehirn zu umschließen und zu kontrollieren. Damit ähnelt die Handlungsweise dem des Ceti-Aals aus . Familie (Bloodlines 5x05) In dieser Episode schießen Lance, Pidge und Hunk die Galra HQ ins All. Nachdem die Galra HQ auf einen Planeten zufliegt, zieht sie einen Schweif hinter sich her und die Offiziere salutieren. Im Hintergrund wird, wie bei der Beerdigung von Spock in Amazing Grace gespielt. Walter Mallon Raumschiff Entenpreis (Star truc, 1x05) Die ganze Folge ist eine Parodie. Nach dem Captain Quiek beim Beamen verloren ging, übernimmt Walter Mallon das Kommando der Entenpreis und muss sich mit Blingonen rumschlagen. Externe Links * Siehe auch *Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen) *Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Realserien) Kategorie:Meta-Trek